Behind the nickname
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Bobby explains to Jack his fairy nickname.


**Behind the nickname**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_**Sequel to The Real Reason**_

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Bobby noticed Jack's annoyed look. The youngest brother sat on his bed with an untouched tray that held his lunch on it over his lap.

Jack had finally been released from the hospital a few days ago when he was deemed strong enough to move around on his own but had to promise to keep up with his physical therapy. Since he had been back home the three older brothers were pretty much waiting on Jack hand and foot day and night.

They claimed they weren't acting in such a way but they weren't fooling Jack who had used the hurt act when he was younger in order to get his brothers to act the same way they were acting now.

Bobby had pretty much ordered Jack to rest in his own bed while he and the other two looked after him. Needless to say, Jack felt like he was being treated like a child but he knew that there was good reason his brothers were acting the way they were.

"You never answered my question." Jack said.

"What question?" Bobby asked shutting the dresser drawer and placing the now empty hamper in Jack's closet.

"The question I asked you in the hospital." Jack answered finally taking a bite of the dry porkchop Jerry had made for him. "The question about why you call me a fairy when you yourself admitted that you know I'm not gay."

"Oh. That one." Bobby said casually before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I like to get you riled up mostly."

Bobby felt his smirk fade when he saw the annoyed and skeptic look Jack was giving him. Little brother wanted an answer. An honest one.

The older brother lightly sighed.

"I don't think you remember but it was how I got you to finally start talking to us when you first came here. Before Ma adopted you."

Now Jack looked confused. Bobby knew that Jack probably wouldn't remember how the fairy nickname came to be placed on him since he had still been pretty young when it started.

"I knew you wouldn't remember." Bobby said looking at Jack straight on. "You had just barely turned nine and you had already been with us for a while. Ma was already working on your adoption papers since no one else seemed to be interested in considering adopting you. You didn't really trust anyone besides Ma anyway."

"After all the s**t I went through and she was the first person to actually be nice to me...Of course she was the only person I trusted." Jack said moving the tray to the small nightstand next to his bed.

"I know." Bobby agreed and continued. "It was a little before the adoption was finalized and I was trying to think of ways to get you to start talking since I wanted to hear you say something before you officially became our little brother. One day I got home a little late and found out Jerry was with Camille and Angel was with Sofi. You had claimed the tv during the time and I caught you watching some rock music video that had a girl dressed like an emo fairy. I started teasing you about it of course and kept it up all throughout the day. Finally I called you a fairy and that's when it happened."

"What?" Jack asked curiously.

Bobby lightly chuckled.

"You yelled at me." he answered. "Told me to shut up and kicked me in the knee. Popped it out of place. Mom took me to the hospital to get it put back in place and I ended up having a limp, wearing a knee brace and had to use crutches for nearly a month. Mom was mad at me for getting you mad like that but I think she was more impressed at you for being able to put me in the hospital and living to tell the tale."

Jack weakly grined hearing what most likely was his biggest accomplishment in getting the best of his oldest brother.

"I explained to Ma exactly what caused you to get mad at me like that and I think she was glad that you finally said, actually yelled, something to someone besides her. I left you alone with the fairy thing for a while and then started up again once you did became the forth. Kept getting you mad which made you demand for me to stop. But my brilliant tactic was working and I wasn't about to stop. When you got older naturally I started to call you a fairy because it changed meaning. It now stood for someone who's gay. Naturally my job as the oldest meant teasing my younger siblings in any way possible. With you it was getting on your nerves saying that you were gay. My plan kept working because you always got mad at me and tried to get me to stop. I don't think you noticed it but Ma was glad to see you stand up for yourself. Even if it was against some nickname."

"So...you called me a fairy because it got me to open up? You didn't really believe that I was gay?"

"Jack, I _know_ you aren't gay. I never believed you were. I just claimed you were because everytime I did you came out of your shell more. Don't get me wrong, there were times I questioned if I was right or not the few times I caught you after one of your gigs and you were wearing black eyeliner or nail polish but I knew that it was all just part of your little shows. I call you a fairy now because, to me, it's a reminder of how our bond as brothers started."

"All these years I could never figure out why you called me a fairy. I thought you were just trying to get on my nerves all the time."

"Some of it was to get on your nerves but most of it was just to help you." Bobby said. "Compared to the way you are now versus how you were when you first came here, I'd like to say my plan worked."

Jack smiled.

"I think it did." he agreed.

"Good." Bobby said ruffling his brothers hair.

"You're still gonna call me it though. Aren't you?" Jack guessed with a small smirk.

"Of course I am." Bobby answered with a large grin. "Just cause I told you the origin of your nickname it doesn't mean I'm gonna stop. Just remember that it's out of brotherly love Jack. Don't take it personal."

"Now that I know the truth behind it, I won't. But I don't think you'll be able to get me as mad about it anymore."

"I think you're right about that but it doesn't matter. My plan already worked."

Jack smiled a little more.

"Thanks for telling me the truth about why you call me that." he said.

"Don't think you'll get many honest answers outta me Jackie. Enjoy this one because it's gonna be quite a while before you get another honest answer from me." Bobby said grabbing the tray and placing it back over his brothers lap. "Now eat up. You need to get your strength back."

_Brothers._ Jack mused to himself as he started to eat the dry lunch that was provided for him.


End file.
